


Edith and Ben Preface

by chris_the_cynic



Series: Edith and Ben [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_the_cynic/pseuds/chris_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith and Ben is a fairly different version of Twilight, as you might have guessed from the names, it's gender flipped (Edith instead of Edward, Ben instead of Bella) but the differences in tone and style are probably more pronounced.  That's why Ben and Bella are both listed, by the way, in theory they're different versions of the same person.</p>
<p>This is the Edith and Ben version of the preface from Twilight.</p>
<p>Just like Twilight no one dies and no violence is committed in the scene, but it's very much a (short) monolog on the topic of death just as the Twilight intro was.  There wasn't a warning for "monolog on the topic of death" but if you're not up for it, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edith and Ben Preface

[Previously posted at [Ana Mardoll's Ramblings](http://www.anamardoll.com/2011/09/twilight-masks-and-masquerades.html#comment-313647370) and [Stealing Commas](http://stealingcommas.blogspot.com/2011/10/edith-and-ben-into.html).]

When you're lying bleeding on the ground, realizing that the thing flowing from your body isn't so much blood as it is the hope that you'll live to see another day and trying desperately to control your heartbeat out of the silly belief that maybe, just maybe, if it weren't beating so hard and pushing the blood out of you so fast you'd live long enough to be rescued -because it might not be a realistic expectation but at times like these you grasp at whatever presents itself- you find that the situation is actually remarkably conducive to reflection.

It might not be the cleanest type of reflection ever, there are tangents and subordinate clauses that takeover entire paragraphs, the thinking might not always be strictly linear, and the leaps might not always make sense, but what else are you going to when lying bleeding on the ground if not think about how you got there? It's certainly more pleasant than thinking about the killer in the corner, ready to finish the job she so expertly started.

And so I found myself faced with a simple question: if I had known, if I had somehow impossibly known, what was going to happen going in, would I have gone to Forks? If I just had a general idea, if it had been explained to me in the simplest terms and most convenient definitions, then of course I wouldn't. There's no chance in Hell, Dante's or otherwise.

But if I had understanding of what would go on in Forks -if I knew what would happen to me and who I would meet and how I would feel- if I knew, in detail, _how_ I would end up here, dying on this floor, then the answer is equally clear and completely opposite: I wouldn't have missed it for the world.

-

[[Edith and Ben Index at Stealing Commas](http://stealingcommas.blogspot.com/2011/10/edith-and-ben-index.html), for the index here I think you just look at the series thing.]  
[Note that if the two are not identical, as is the case when I write these words, the Stealing Commas index will almost certainly be more up to date.]


End file.
